valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Vulcan
The Vulcan 'is a boss tank used by Klaus Walz in ''Valkyria Chronicles 4. Profile '''Vulcan during the battle for the Siegval Line.]] The state-of-the-art heavy tank of Ausbruch. Despite weighing over 50 tons, the ragnite engine in the drive unit allows for continuously variable transmission, and thus high mobility. Judging by the countless speed tests it went through in development, speed was a high priority for the engineers who devised it. It has a rotating turret, and has excellent firepower Vulcan Procus The heavy tank of Ausbruch's leader, Walz, modified for Valkyria support. When Crymaria's valkyria powers are at their highest, her shots are extremely powerful, but widespread and hard to direct. The antenna on the tank's cannon can absorb and retain some of her power, allowing the tank to fire a stream of concentrated energy Technical Information Vulcan has some unusual abilities for a tank in Valkyria Chronicles, in particular that its secondary machine gun, mounted on the hull front, is capable of piercing vehicle armour, allowing it to deal significant damage to the Hafen and destroy the Cactus in short order. Moreover, it has the ability to deliver Interception fire on the tank's own turn while it is moving. Later Vulcan variants add the "Attack Down" status effect to the gun's already formidable capabilities, while Vulcan Procus gets "Defense Down." Like the turret of a Heavy Imperial Tank, Vulcan's frontal gun turret is a distinct target with its own hitpoints, and can be destroyed independently of the tank itself. It also shares the Heavy Imperial Tank's requirement to treat the turret as a distinct unit that must be controlled separately from the rest of the vehicle, though this is greatly mitigated by Vulcan's ability to fire the gun without even entering Aim Mode. Unlike most other Valkyria Chronicles tanks and vehicles, the Vulcan and Vulcan Procus have their radiator mounted on the top of their hull, underneath the gun barrel just in front of the turret. This prevents infantry or vehicles on the same vertical plane as the Vulcan from attacking, and makes it essential to either use terrain with Lancers to get above the vehicle, or target it with Grenadiers using anti-tank mortars. When in the final battle with Vulcan Procus, Walz has a special Order he will start using on Imperial Turn 2 called "Partnered Blitz." This immediately summons Crymaria Levin to stand on top of Vulcan Procus' turret. While in this state, both the Vulcan's secondary turret and Crymaria will fire interception fire while Vulcan Procus is moving, and after its normal move and Crymaria's, the vehicle will set a gigantic rectangular artillery strike marker each turn, indicating the area of effect of a Valkyria-powered cannon blast that will destroy any unit that remains in the marker, regardless of intervening cover: this is effectively a miniature Valkof. However, there are areas of loose ice that Vulcan Procus tends to park on top of: attacking one of these with an explosive weapon will knock Crymaria off the vehicle and prevent that turn's cannon blast from being fired. Trivia *Bears a very strong resemblance to the Panzerjäger Tiger (P) "Elefant", save for the fact that it has a turret in the place of the Elefant's casemate, though the turret still strongly resembles the Elefant's casemate. *Rather than the rear entry being a large circular door in the back of the casemate / turret as on the Elefant, the Vulcan has a ground-level rear door more reminiscent of a number of self-propelled howitzers: the only common tank with such a feature is the Israeli Merkava. *The frontal "Gatling Turret" (which is actually just a regular machine gun) is based on the prototype Kugelblitz AA gun under development in Germany towards the end of WW2. Vulcan's version only really differs in that it has one gun instead of two. *Despite the 88cm gun being the same width of that of the Tiger I's 8.8cm KwK 36, it can often miss from long range, whereas it would be able to hit targets at most ranges. *It would probably be more accurate to call Vulcan a self-propelled gun or tank destroyer rather than a tank. *Vulcan was the Roman equivalent of the Greek smith-god Hephaestus, associated with fire in all its aspects including forges, metalworking and volcanoes. *''Procus'' is the second declension masculine form of the Latin proci and is used in its form meaning "wooer" or "suitor," referring to Klaus Walz's relationship with Crymaria. Category:Imperial Army Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Bosses Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4